1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus for controlling the display of a window in which an application is executed, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desktop computer has at least one display apparatus (e.g., a monitor). A mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone, a smart phone, or a tablet Personal Computer (PC)) using a touch screen typically has a single display apparatus.
A user of a desktop computer can divide a screen of a display apparatus (e.g., a horizontal division or a vertical division in a case where the user performs a task while multiple windows are being displayed on the screen) according to working conditions, and can independently use each of the divided screens. When a web browser is executed, the user can move in an upward direction or in a downward direction of web pages by using a page up button or a page down button included in a keyboard. When a mouse is used instead of the keyboard, the user can select a scroll bar at a side part of a web page by using a cursor of the mouse, and can move in an upward direction or in a downward direction of web pages. Also, the user can select a “back to top” button which is represented by text or an icon and is located at a lower part of a web page, and can move to the uppermost part of the web page.
A mobile device has a smaller size of a displayed screen and receives more limited input than does a desktop computer. The mobile device has difficulty in dividing a screen thereof and using the divided screens.
Also, on each mobile device, it is possible to execute various applications, such as basic applications which are manufactured by a manufacturer of the mobile device or according to the manufacturer's specifications and are installed in the mobile device prior to the device entering service, and additional applications downloaded from a site for selling or freely providing applications on the Internet. The additional applications can be developed by general users, and can be registered at the site for selling applications. Accordingly, anyone can freely sell applications, which he or she has developed, to a user of each mobile device at the site for selling applications. Accordingly, currently, according to the type of mobile device, tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of applications are available for the mobile device, free of charge or with charge.
As described above, various applications which excite the curiosity of consumers, improve and enrich consumer's lives, and meet the consumers' needs, are provided for the mobile devices. However, each mobile device is manufactured in a portable size, and thus has limitations on the size of a display unit thereof and a User Interface (UI) thereof.
Meanwhile, recently, a display apparatus includes a touch screen of a relatively large size in order to allow the user to easily view a screen thereof. Particularly, when the user grasps the display apparatus with one hand and operates it, he or she may have difficulty in touching a particular part if the touch screen is of a relatively large size. For example, the touch screen can display a particular object on a right part thereof. In this case, when the user holds and operates the display apparatus with his or her left hand, he or she may have difficulty in touching the particular object displayed on the right part of the touch screen. Therefore, a need has been observed for developing a display apparatus that the user can more easily operate with one hand, and a control method thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.